exaltedgreecefandomcom-20200214-history
Titans
Titans: Conspired together to bring creation together, are not either [imprisoned in tartarus(y[yozi)]], [killed(n[neverborne)]], or working/punished(oother) These spirits would have Essence ratings from 8-10. 1st gen: parents were both Protogenio born of Gaia and Pontos *Eurybia(f)(y): mastery of the seas, oversaw contellations and seasonal weather *Phorcys(m)(y): of the sea, children with keto were monsters born of Tartarus and Chaos *Lelantos(m)(n): move unseen, stalking prey born of Gaia and Uranus *Cronus(m)(o): time, ruler after uranus, ate his children, overthrown by zues *Elder Muses(f)(o): Melete(practise), Aiode(Song), Mnemosyne(Memory) *Rhea(f)(y): flow, ease, wife of cronus, mother of olympian gods *Themis(f)(y): divine law, phophetic goddess, *Ophion(m)(n): serpent, tossed down by cronus into the ocean stream *Coeus(m)(y): query, husband of phoebe, represented north pole of world *Crius(m)(y): ram(animal), great lord, husband of eurybia represented south pole *Hyperion(m)(y): watcher from above, husband of theia, pillar of east *Iapetos(m)(y):wound, peirce with spear, husband of cyleme, pillar of east *Phoebe(f)(y): bright intellect, prophetic, held oracle of delphi *Oceanus(m)(o): river ocean, father of oceanides, ruler of world*river, controlled rising and setting of heavenly bodies *Theia(f)(y):sight, shining light of the sky, endowed gold, silver, and gems with their brilliance *Thetys(f)(y):grandmother, nurse, wife of oceanus, granted her children access to her husband's waters through aquifers 2nd gen: Born from at least one Titan parent born of Coeus and Phoebe *Asteria(f)(n): falling stars, astrology, necromancy, body formed delos island, *Leto(f)(y):motherhood, chased by hera born of Crius and Eurybia *Astraeus(m)(n): of the stars, astrology, may have helped in titan wars *Pallas:(m)(n): warcraft, father of several ideals realting to war who helped zeus *Perses(m)(n): detruction, born of Oceanus and Tethys *Clymene(f)(y): fame, ancestor of mankind *Dione(f)(y): divine one, goddess of oracle of dodona *Eurome(f)(y): wide pastures, was a bride of Zeus, bore the Charites (3 graces) *Metis(f)(n): counsel, guile, wisdom, the counsellor of zeus, swallowed whole by him as well while pregnate with athena who later burst from his head *Styx(f)(o): hatred, gloominess, firm ally of zeus born of Lelantos and peribioa (a water nymph) *Aura(f)(o):breezes and morning air, proud of maidenhood until she offended artemis, and was raped by dionysus, transformed by zeus into morning breeze born of Hyperion and theia *Eos(f)(o):Dawn, mother of 5 wandering planets and the 4 directional winds, very lustful *Helius(m)(o):sun, gaurdian of oaths, drove the sun across the sky each day with 4 steeds *Selene(f)(o): moon, drove the moon across the sky each night except during a new moon 3rd gen: Exclusively children born of Iapetos and Clymene(except of Anchiale who was born of Iapetos alone) *Anchiale(f)(n): warmth of fire, wife of Hekateros(spirit of the dexterity of the hand) *Atlus(m)(o):endurance and dares, led a rebellion against zeus, replaces his father and uncles in bearing the whole sky alone, he also taught mortals the art of reading the stars for direction and seasons, he turns the sky slowly *Epimeteus(m)(y):afterthought and excuses, wasted materials building animals and left little for mortals which forced his brother to steal fire from the gods, husband of Pandora *Prometheus(m)(o): forethought, created teh first mortals including the first king and queen of greece, was sentenced to forever has his liver torn out by an eagle everyday. *Menoetius(m)(n): violent anger and human mortality, gifted men immortality but was prone to violent outbursts, was slain by zeus for his arrogance, this caused men to become mortal Category:Setting Category:Religion